superskyefandomcom-20200213-history
Holly Glaceau
"If you're going after Zyclon, I want to be a part of it. Maybe I can clear my mother's name." -Holly Glaceau Holly Glaceau is a young and hyper member of the Skaylian Resistance Force, who, although having no affiliation with the Skaylian Army beforehand, joined almost immediately after Skye formed the organization. She and Skye have a strong friendship that seems to go way back, although they do not seem to get along very well. Appearance Holly's most notable feature is her pink hair, which many people make fun of but she herself takes great pride in. In her beta artwork, Holly also wears pink on the vast majority of her clothes, but in the actual game her garb is nearly identical to Skye's. She is seen wearing pink in her casual garb, however. Holly has been described as quite short for her age- she is dwarfed by Skye, and much more by her older sister, Mandy. She is not very well-built and appears to be very weak. Personality She takes after Skye very, very little- if anything, she and Skye are polar opposites. Unlike the bold and outgoing Skye, Holly seems introverted and obtrusive, as well as a bit accident-prone. Mandy does not like that Holly is this way and wants very much for her sister to change. Holly is clumsy and prone to getting hurt, a trait which often gets her into trouble. She can also be incredibly bubbly and hyper to the point of being nothing but annoying. Holly, despite what her personality might cause some to think, is actually remarkably smart. She can be quite intelligent in times of need. Also, possibly a trait she took from her mother, she is remarkably good with technology. She was able to analyze Skye's Spacebending Bracelets and create replicas that, although they did not work to the full extent of the original, still allowed their wearers to bend small amounts of Hounouran. She herself wears one pair, as does Nes, whom she gave her other pair to. She has also claimed to be "an expert at hacking". History Early History Observing the strength of her friendship with Skye, it can be assumed that Skye and Holly have been friends since very young ages. The Skaylian Resistance Force Holly was the first to join the SRF as soon as Skye discovered Megacorp's plight. She left her home and family to join Skye and follow her to wherever in the galaxy she might go. At the beginning of the game, only she and Skye are playable. Holly feels that she has a strong connection to Skaylia's conflict because her mother, Luxa Glaceau was the creator of the Flumes. She hopes that by helping to dispel Megacorp from Catholia, she can help to clear her mother's name. Fighting Moves Holly knows considerably less moves than anyone else in the game, making her a little substandard on the offensive side. However, when enough energy is gathered, she can transform into Nitro Holly to perform a new array of ice-type moves. Dizzy Spin Like Skye, Holly can perform a Dizzy Spin. However, due to Holly's light weight, she rises up into the air while using her Dizzy Spin. Deflect Holly raises her arm and creates a small field of white energy. This can deflect projectiles, but can only be used on land and whole she stays still. Her characteristic jovial shout of "Dee-flect!" upon using this move has become recognizable by many. Basic Moves Holly is capable of performing the basic moves of punching, kicking, and ninja kicking midair. Nitro Holly When Holly changes into Nitro Holly, she acquires a whole new set of moves. She also achieves the unique stat of not slipping on ice. Some people call her Ice queen in this form because as Nitro Holly she has a white crown. Ice Blast Holly tosses a ball of liquid nitrogen, instantly freezing enemies on contact. Frozen enemies can be stepped on like a block, but will eventually reemerge from the ice and return to normal. Freeze Spin An upgraded Dizzy Spin that can freeze targets and break many types of things. Absolute Zero Holly's ultimate move, in which she sucks the heat out of every enemy and object in the level, turning the stage into a winter wonderland. During this time, all enemies are frozen and the entire ground is covered in ice. The effect will last a minute before returning to normal. Like all ultimate moves, this move requires a full energy bar. Relationships Holly is known to have two sisters, Amanda Glaceau and Lucia Glaceau. Her mother, Luxa Glaceau, was the inventor of the Flumes. Also, Holly has been known to have a huge crush on Nes. Quotes "Whoa! Did you catch that, Skye? This whole thing could depend on us!" "Skye! Try deflecting them!" "Of course, Arya! I'll go wherever Skye goes!" "Looks like our situation just got a little stickier." "Darn it all! Now that creep has REALLY done it!" Category:Characters Category:Protagonists